Estarán juntos para siempre
by Mouseren
Summary: Stimpy espera, una vez terminada la cena, poder aliviar el dolor en su pecho. RenxStimpy One-shot


Stimpy, detrás del ventanal, esperó.

Esperó por otros cinco minutos. Dos pasaron rápidamente y cuando el cuarto llegó se propuso esperar unos cinco más. Ansioso, con la amplia sonrisa en el rostro y arrastrando la lengua, caminó a paso rápido hacia la cocina. En el horno la cena de Ren; hecha con amor.

Stimpy suspiró, juntó sus manos y suspiró otra vez. Estaba tan feliz. Los días que llevaban juntos de la mano habían sido los mejores y el humor de Ren, con cada uno de ellos, mucho mejor. Ren estaba tranquilo, agradable y atento. Stimpy estaba feliz, no había duda alguna si se observaba el brillo en sus ojos -cuyas pupilas mucho más grandes que de costumbre y mucho más brillantes-

Volteó cuando escuchó el auto estacionarse y rápidamente fue a su encuentro.

—Llegué, Stimpy— con buen humor Ren cerró la puerta tras de sí. Inmediatamente Stimpy tomó su sombrero y su maletín.

—Qué bueno que llegaste Ren, la cena ya está lista— sonrió bobaliconamente, con la lengua colgando como de costumbre. Ren sonrió ampliamente y cerrando los ojos, asintió.

—Es bueno tenerte, Stimpy. Siempre atento a mis necesidades. Y bien, ¿qué cenaremos hoy?— rodeó el cuerpo de Stimpy con su brazo derecho y palmeó su hombro. Stimpy amplió la sonrisa y abanicó sus largas pestañas.  
>Que Ren reconociera cada uno de sus esfuerzos eran mucho mejor que pasar la mayor parte del día frente al televisor. Ren trabajaba para mantener la casa y él la cuidaba. Era perfecto. Eran un gran equipo.<p>

—Bueno, Ren...Es una sorpresa— canturreó observando fijamente al chihuahua.

—Una sorpresa...¿Y cuál seria esa sorpresa? —Ren preguntó con una varonil sonrisa, masajeando su menton. Stimpy se encogió de hombros y rio bajito.

—¡Es una sorpresa! No puedes saberlo, Ren— Y dicho esto se separó de Ren y caminó entre saltitos hacia la cocina.

—Vaya, será mejor averiguarlo— Ren suspiró con obviedad y siguió al gato manx tal como Alicia siguió al conejo. Cuando llegó, finalmente, se sorprendió de lo hermosa que la mesa se encontraba decorada, de cada detalle de esta. Los platos, cubiertos, las flores frescas en un florero en pleno centro y el impecable mantel blanco.

—Cielos, Stimpy. Todo luce tan bien, ¿qué se supone que celebramos?— Estaba perplejo; demasiado perplejo. Impresionado era poco. Observó la espalda de Stimpy, todo su cuerpo meciendose con un infantil toque. Tomó asiento y esperó por la respuesta.  
>Se sentía algo culpable puesto que ni las manos se había lavado antes de tomar lugar. Guardó estas bajo el mantel.<p>

—Estamos celebrando lo bueno que han sido estos días. No es nada en especial— Con un gran pavo recién sacado del horno, Stimpy se encaminó a la mesa y dejó el ave sobre esta. Ren babeó al ver la espectacular comida frente a sus ojos.

—Bueno, sí. Han sido buenos— sin mucha importancia con su respuesta. Tomó un cuchillo y un tenedor, comenzando a trozar la carne.  
>Ren estaba tan sumido en su tarea que no tomó atención a como Stimpy lo miraba.<p>

Recapitulando algunas semanas atrás -mucho más antes de este acontecimiento, pero no así muchas más lejanas-. Los días en que Ren comenzó a comportarse con tranquilidad habían sido también los días en que Stimpy había comenzado a sentir un fuerte dolor oprimiéndole el pecho. No eran gases, ruidos o olores graciosos. Un dolor enigmante, que aumentaba su intensidad cada vez que Ren se encontraba cerca.

En un principio pensó que algo malo pasaba con él, que era él quien estaba enfermandose a sí mismo, provocando aquello. Ren era inocente, él jamás había producido ningún tipo de dolor estando cerca, por el contrario, ¿entonces?

La respuesta la escucharía en la televisión, una tarde en que pasó toda esta sentado en el suelo, atentamente en la pantalla y agarrando sus pies. Con atención escuchando que hablaban de "amor". Un doctor que se hacia llamar "Doctor corazón" y el conductor que no paraba de atender llamadas y hacer todo tipo de preguntas._** "¿Están enamorados?" "¿Cúando piensan formar una familia?" "¿Y el matrimonio para qué fecha?" "¿Él sabe que usted lo ama?"**_  
>Muchas preguntas que Stimpy no entendió del por qué estaba preguntandoselas a sí mismo. Apagaría la televisión y comenzaría a cocinar, pero, al voltear y tomar el control remoto de esta para apagarla, escuchó con mucha atención: <em><strong>"Es normal sentir dolor en el pecho cuando estás cerca de la persona que amas. Duele bastante cuando reprimes tu amor hacia ella. Calma, la solución de ese malestar es confesarle lo que sientes y, es probable, que terminen juntos para siempre"<strong>_

Cuando Ren llegó a casa esa tarde, Stimpy sintió que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento.

Y ahora, frente a Ren, quién come como si jamás lo hubiera hecho antes, Stimpy sonríe con todo el amor que siente por él, pensando que no habrán días mejores, que pronto, muy pronto el dolor desaparecerá y, tal como fue dicho por el doctor en aquel programa, _**estarán juntos para siempre.**_


End file.
